A Chance Meeting
by Swallow in the Cloud
Summary: AU: Oliver and Felicity met for the first time.
1. The Subway

**Disclaimers:** First Arrow Fic. Not Beta. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak properties of DC comics and the CW.

_**A Chance Meeting: The Subway  
**_

He first saw her on a Monday. It was rush hour and the subway was as crowded as usual. He barely registered the sweet smell of cherry blossom brushing up against him to his left and a flash of blonde before he had to rush off to work.

It was the memorable scent of the sweet floral that had him glancing her way the following morning. She was a vision in pink with a light rose-colored blouse and a dark burgundy pencil skirt. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful sight that he had ever had the fortune to set his eyes upon. Rays of the morning sunlight danced above her, weaving a golden halo that only enhanced her radiant curls, even as they sat in a tight coil above her head. A few gold strands managed to escape their confine and trailed down the side of her delicate face, catching on the edge of the purple glasses that framed her visage quite nicely. From behind her spectacles, he could make out dazzling sapphire eyes that sparkled as they focused on the tablet in her petite hands with nails painted a dark forest green. The corners of her bright fuchsia lips were pulled up in a soft smile that was surprisingly contagious as he felt his own lips moved up into a small smile as well.

Before he could be any more of a leering creeper, they arrived at his stop and he rushed to get off. In his hurry, he missed a pair of bright blue eyes, following him until the train pulled away from the station.

It took him three more days before he got the courage take the empty seat beside her. (He was secretly amazed and thankful every morning when he saw her sitting by the windows. He wasn't going to push his luck. The universe only offered you so many chances after all.) He turned to her with a light smile, ready to make conversation this time instead of just sneaking glances at her, and found bright eyes focused on him.

"H-hi," he breathed. "Y...you probably don't know me, but I'm Oliver Queen."

Bright eyes blinked before they crinkled into a smile. "Oh, I know who you are." Her eyes widened, as if startled by what she had just said. "I mean, I don't _know_ know who you are - I'm an IT specialist, you see," explained his mystery blonde as she nervously gestured her hands about. "I..I..ahh.. used my tech skills to kind of did a check on you. I mean, you've been staring at me since Tuesday, and I wanted to make sure you weren't a serial killer or anything." Her eyes widened even more as she began to backtrack. "Not that I think you're a serial killer or anything! Or that you look like one! You actually look kind of cute with your rugged scruffs and kind eyes."

His smile broadened and his brows rose in amusement as she continued her babble, her words slurring a bit in her nervousness and embarrassment. "That makes me sounds like a stalker, which I'm not! ..3...2...1 Can we pretend that I haven't said anything since you introduced yourself?" Sticking out a hand between them, she added, "Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm Felicity Smoak."

Letting out a chuckle, Oliver took her hand in his. It was as soft and smooth as he thought it would be. Her nails were painted a dark purple this time, he noted, before he let go with a lingering touch. "Hi, Felicity," he murmured. "My stop is about to approach, but I was wondering if you would be interested in coffee or lunch tomorrow with me."

"Lunch sounds good," she beamed. They traded numbers before Oliver hurried off to work.

Their first date was on a Saturday, and the rest was history. Or rather, the beginning of a new chapter in both of their lives.


	2. A Wedding

**Disclaimers:** Not Beta. Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and all familiar characters are properties of DC comics and the CW.

_**A Chance Meeting: A Wedding**_

Felicity Smoak loved Sara Lance. She really did. After all, Sara had been her best friend and roommate since Felicity's first year of college. The two of them had been through a lot together. It was with Sara's influence that Felicity became more outgoing and adventurous. Sara was the one to encourage Felicity to enjoy the many different aspects of college life, not just the academics. Sara had been with her when Felicity had gotten an industrial piercing on her 21st birthday. Of course, Sara was also by her side when Felicity was hospitalized following an incident with a nutty pot brownie. Sara was also one of the few people Felicity had ever shared her dismal childhood with. In turn, Sara made her feel loved and appreciated. Sara became the sister that Felicity never knew she wanted.

Conversely, it was Felicity who provided Sara with a shoulder to cry on and comforted her when Sara's parents went through a divorce. Felicity had been by her side when Sara's sister, Laurel, practically disowned her after Sara had a night of poor judgment when the sister's then-boyfriend. Felicity had been the one to encourage the two Lance sisters to make up with each other. She cherished her own bond with her surrogate sister so Felicity knew how much Sara and Laurel meant to each other. It would have been a shame if the two had lost each other over some boy, even if he was one of their close childhood friends.

All that went to say how much Felicity appreciated and loved Sara Lance, but right at that moment, the only feeling Felicity could muster for her surrogate sister was annoyance. This was supposed to be _Sara's_ wedding! The only person whose love life should be given any attention that day was Sara's and the person she was marrying! Not Felicity's!

"You've got to be kidding me!" screeched Felicity in the midst of helping Sara with the clasp on her necklace, causing the bride to flinch at the volume of her friend's protest.

There was a light knock before Quentin Lance entered. "You girls doing okay in here?"

"We're fine, Dad. Just making conversation," replied Laurel as she added the finishing touch to Sara's blush. Quentin could hardly believe the sight that his eldest daughter made before his attention was caught by his youngest. As Felicity and Laurel took a step towards him to admire their work, Quentin's vision blurred with unshed tears as he took in the beauty before him.

Letting out a breathless chuckled, Quentin drew Sara into his arms, careful to not ruin any of Felicity's and Laurel's hard work. "Well, look at you," he admired as he took in the sight of her from head to toe. The sleeveless golden wedding gown suited Sara perfectly. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Nyssa is a lucky woman," Quentin said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," replied Sara with a lump in her throat.

"Hey, no tears, Sara," chastised Felicity, though her eyes too began to water. "You wouldn't want to ruin all of Laurel's hard work."

"Sorry," chimed father and daughter with a laugh. As he turned toward the other two ladies in the room, Quentin said, "You two ladies look absolutely lovely as well."

Laurel gave him a quick hug as Felicity offered her thanks to Quentin as well. "Now, you got to leave," ordered Laurel as she pulled away. "We need to finish up in here."

"Aye aye, Captain," saluted Quentin as he headed for the door. "I'll come get you in ten minutes."

As the door closed behind them, Laurel turned to Sara with a sigh. "I wish Mom was here to see you. You look so beautiful."

"I do, too," replied Sara. "But it's kind of my fault she's not. This was kind of a spur of the moment. We'll all be there for your wedding, though," promised Sara. "Thank you so much for putting this together, you guys." She caught Laurel's and Felicity's eyes, letting them know how much she appreciated them. "Especially since you're busy planning your own wedding as well, Laurel."

"Hey, that's what sister are for," replied Laurel as she pulled Sara and Felicity in for a group hug.

"It was our pleasure," added Felicity.

After a moment, Laurel took charge once more. "Okay, ladies, we don't have a lot of time. Let's finish getting ready."

"Don't forget what we were discussing before Dad came in," Sara reminded as Felicity handed her the sapphire earrings, her something blue.

Caught off guard, Felicity nearly dropped the earrings. "We're not talking about this right now, Sara, or ever," she frowned. "This is your wedding day! I don't need you playing matchmaker for me. I'm perfectly happy with where I am in my life," said Felicity as she put on her own earrings. "Besides, why in the world would you think the guy who cheated on your sister with you would be perfect for me?"

"That was ages ago," reminded Sara, though she added, "Sorry, Laurel."

Giving her hand a wave, Laurel sat down on the couch next to Felicity. "It's all water under the bridge. We were all going through a rough time then, and I was pressuring Oliver into something he was ready for. Not that it excused what Sara and Oliver did, but that was kind of his way of telling me he wasn't ready for the future that I was planning."

"Well, he could have _told_ you that, Laurel, instead of cheated on you," said Felicity.

"Yeah, well, Oliver was an immature, selfish jerk then," Sara quipped. At Felicity's raised eyebrows, Sara added, "But he had changed. We all had. He grew up just like I did. I promised he's a changed man who would never even think about cheating on you. Besides, you two would look adorable together."

"Yes, because that's all a good relationship needs, for us to look adorable together," remarked Felicity sarcastically. "I don't need a boyfriend right now. I'm busy as it is as the new Head of I.T. Department for Q.C. I don't need to think, much less have people talk about, the possibility of me dating the boss's son. Besides, isn't there some sort of sister code against this," she said as she turned toward Laurel for help, but was only rewarded with a smile from the elder Lance sister.

"Code, schmode. Like there's any legitimacy in that. And who cares what other people think? Oliver is a businessman in his own right, not just 'the boss's son'," said Sara. "Look, whatever you decide, Felicity, I think you should give the thought of you and Oliver a chance."

"Sara's right, Felicity," added Laurel as she gave Felicity's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, we'll all be sitting at the same table anyway."

"You're both ridiculous. I've never even met the man," stated Felicity as she glanced between her friends. "You know, most brides would think about their own love life on their wedding day, not their bridesmaid's." The pointed reminder directed at Sara.

"Yeah, well, most brides have grooms," countered Sara. "I'm not most brides. And it's ridiculous how the two of you haven't met yet considering how long we've all been friends."

"We keep on missing each other. That should have given you a hint."

Before anything else could be said, Quentin made his returned. "All right, ladies. You all good to go?" he asked as he made his way towards Sara, ready to walk his baby girl down the aisle.

Giving her dress a final looking, Felicity grabbed the bouquet of yellow roses nearby. "All set!" she beamed as she exited with Laurel close behind.

After Felicity and Laurel made their entrance alongside Nyssa's bridesmaids, Talia and Katrina, Sara and Nyssa were walked down the aisle by their respective fathers as the Wedding March played on.

The ceremony was beautiful and Felicity was especially proud that she had a hand in putting it together.

**-a-r-r-o-w-**

As much as she hated to admit it, Felicity enjoyed talking with Oliver as she sat beside him. Given what she knew about him, she was sure she'd prove Sara wrong and find the man obnoxious and annoying. Yet Felicity found she did not care that her friend was right for a change. Oliver was charming and pleasant. He was one of the few people who made her feel comfortable whenever she went into a ramble. He would just smile and wait for her to finish or say her name in a tone that made her heart fluttered whenever her brain-to-mouth filter failed. Felicity was dangerously attracted to Oliver Queen given the short amount of time that she knew him.

As they watched Sara and Nyssa on the dance floor with Laurel and Tommy nearby, Oliver turned to Felicity with a smile. "Time for a dance?" he asked as he offered her a hand.

Felicity slid her hand in his in answer. "I have to let you know though, I've got two left feet when it comes to dancing," she warned, though her sparkling eyes told a different story.

"Somehow I doubt that," answered Oliver, the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. "I've seen you jog in those heels earlier to fix the sound system and save the day."

Stealing a glance down at her silver open toe 5" heels that matched perfectly with her strapless, golden yellow knee-length bridesmaid dress, Felicity's eyes crinkled with mirth as she recalled the incident Oliver mentioned. "Well, you caught me," she joked. "Being spectacular in heels is one of my superpowers."

"Your secret is safe with me then. I can keep a secret," he said with a wink. The two of them shared another laugh as Oliver led Felicity across the dance floor.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Felicity let out a contented sigh. Despite having only just met him and her original reservation against Oliver Queen, she really enjoyed his company and wanted the night to last forever. As she and Oliver glided pass Sara and Nyssa, Felicity ignored the knowing look Sara sent her.

By the time the night came an end, aside from a few moments stolen with Sara and Laurel, Felicity found herself spending most of the evening with Oliver. "I had a great time tonight," she told him.

"Me too," he murmured back. "Felicity," Oliver began as they stopped by her Mini Cooper, "I'd love to see you again. Will you have dinner with me sometime soon?"

"I'd loved to," she accepted, feeling warm and bubbly inside, especially when Felicity felt Oliver's lips brushed her cheek for a brief good-bye kiss.

**-a-r-r-o-w-**

They went on their first date three days later, and Felicity could feel herself falling in love with Oliver faster that she thought possible. By the time they all got together again for Laurel's wedding with Tommy, she and Oliver had been dating for nearly two months.

**-a-r-r-o-w-**

**AN: **The "rough time" that was mentioned near the beginning of this was the fact that Thea is Malcolm's daughter became public knowledge following a boating accident that killed Malcolm Merlyn and Robert Queen. Don't worry, all bodies were recovered. There was no Lian Yu. The Lance also filed for a divorce around the same time (though the two incidents had nothing to do with each other).

**AN 2: **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I'm glad you found this collection of Arrow/Olicity AU enjoyable. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment again, whether it's just to say that you like the fic or if there's a grammatical mistake above. Thank you again.


End file.
